Broken Hope
by Krissey-da-Cougar
Summary: He fought. He really did. But what could he do as a mere 10 year old? A short glimpse on what it might have been like when Zelda and Impa were forced to abandon Hyrule, leaving a little Link to try and make everything right again. OoT


**Author's Notes: **Hey, Chibi-Cougar (aka, Crystal) here. Just so you guys know, this IS based off of the manga's way of depicting this particular event. I just switched it up a little to make it more dramatic. Enjoy, none the less.

**Disclaimer:** I dun't own nuthin'. Zelda, Impa, Ganondorf, and Link all belong to Nintendo. The plot…that belongs to Nintendo, too, but I wrote this story, so…I partially own it. ; Eh. Read on!

**Note:** Thank you to the readers that have informed me of my mistake! n.n In case you haven't noticed, this is my first Zelda fic, and I am still new to the fandom. n.n Again, I thank you, and now present to you the newly revised version of Broken Hope!

-

The Hyrule Castle was on fire.

But the citizens' fear was hardly based on that. It was the evil ones that were attacking them—and their soldiers—unmercifully, and the evil being behind it all that made them terrified. The skeletons killed men, women and even children. The people of Hyrule would not escape. They would either ally with their Master, or die.

Citizens screamed, trying to seek shelter. Fathers tried to protect their families. Mothers cried, holding their children close, begging an unseen force that they would be spared. But that was not so. There was no mercy here—no kindness. Only blood, death, and fire.

Was this what they were doomed to?

Amidst this chaos, no one noticed the small, ten-year-old boy running the opposite way of everyone else and towards the heart of this disaster: the Hyrule Castle itself.

Little Link froze as he neared the palace gates. Dead soldiers lied everywhere, signs that Ganondorf and more of his 'minions' were inside. The child tried not to focus on the gory scene, and looked towards the castle in front of him. He cupped his hands over his mouth as he cried at the top of his lungs, "_Zelda!_"

No answer. Not like he expected one, anyway. It would've been nice, though…a sign that she was alive…and okay…and…

The boy ran inside the castle, heart pounding inside his chest. No! She had to be okay! She…she was his friend! She was the _princess_!

He bounded up the rounding stairs in one of the castles—the long journey not seeming to have an affect on him. All he wanted was to see that Zelda was okay. Even the fire—which would normally scare a 10-year-old—didn't faze him as he raced outside of the tower and to the stone wall. Without thinking, he jumped on top of the stone wall, his wooden shield and sword clanking against his back with the movement. His scared, but determined blue eyes danced everywhere for his friend.

"Zelda!" he cried again.

And then, he saw her.

There she was, clutching to Impa, who had one arm wrapped around the child princess, and the other clutching a deadly dagger. To Link's dismay, across from them, was Ganondorf himself.

_No!_

Link jumped back off the stone wall, racing down the stairs. He barely noticed Navi return to his side, fluttering worriedly. Yes, even the fairy seemed distressed, too…

Meanwhile, Impa spat a curse in Ganondorf's direction. The Gerudo only smiled maliciously in return.

"The King is sleeping…" he purred. "…for eternity."

The words hit Zelda like a cold, icy dagger. No…daddy…

Ganondorf laugh quietly. His laugh resonated deep within his throat, sounding full of heart, but evil. "Now I will obtain the Triforce and become the King of Hyrule…no, the Ruler of the World!"

The Gerudo's eyes seemed to light up with please at the thought. Zelda suppressed a shudder. He was truly a vile man.

"No…" her voice wavered, but the force of the simple word was strong. "You never will. The Hero of Time _will_ appear and he _will_ defeat you!"

Ganondorf seemed to flinch at the mention of the 'Hero of Time'. But Zelda barely caught it. "What…a…joke…"

With lightning-fast movements, he jumped at Zelda and Impa, his fist thrusting out with the force of an entire army. But Impa was much faster. She wrapped both arms around the princess and jumped up and out of harm's way.

In return, Zelda clung to Impa as she swung her dagger at the skeletons that now barred their way to freedom.

Ganondorf stood back up, dusting off his knuckles as some of the leader minions clambered up to him. They were awaiting instructions. Without looking, their Master told them, "Get the Ocarina of Time."

With a nod and a quick 'aye', they bounded towards Impa and Zelda.

Ganondorf side-eyed the two who were now fighting for their lives. _The Hero of Time…what a stale, old superstition…_

Zelda's eyes were clenched shut, clinging to Impa like she was life. But then, her eyes snapped open as she heard the faint call of someone familiar…someone she knew…

"LINK!" she cried, turning her head to the right.

Sure enough, there was her friend, running down the outdoor steps to the platform they were on.

His eyebrows furrowed as he saw their situation. "Don't worry! I'm coming!" he yelled back. He then turned his attention to the path in front of him, noticing another skeleton figure standing there, barred and ready.

Link grit his teeth. "Get outta my way!" he barked.

The skeleton snickered. "Little shrimp. Just try to get past here."

With one swift move, Link grabbed the sword from its sheath on his back, and sliced the skeleton in half. But to his horror, the bones flew back together, reassembling themselves.

Link froze, terrified.

The skeleton only snickered again.

"Not even a scratch…" he muttered, before lashing out at the boy.

Link cried as he fell, his back coming into contact with the rough stone steps and his shield flying from his back. He turned around to grab it, but then pulled his hand back. To his horror, the shield was burning up. The fire had gotten to it.

"No!" he cried, eyes wavering. "The Deku Sheild!"

Even as he said it, memories flashed through his mind of the Great Deku Tree's last moments. The Deku Tree…his only real parental figure. He had never known his parents, and thus, the tree had looked after him. But when Link had seen him die…it was too much. And now…as that shield was burning away…he was only reminded of the first pain that struck his heart when the tree itself had died.

Everything was a blur as he saw Impa and Zelda get free and bound down to ground level. He followed them, his mind not exactly registering what it was doing—and how everything was happening--until Impa and Zelda mounted a white horse. Then, everything snapped back into focus as he saw the horse rear. They were going to leave.

Wait a minute…they were going to go…without him?!

"Wait!" he cried. But it was no use. The horse started to gallop off, following the orders of its riders.

"Zelda!" he shouted again, racing after the horse. He hoped she heard him. He didn't want to be left behind. His heart pounded so hard he could feel it against his rib cage. His mind was practically screaming, _Don't leave me here!_

Fortunately, Zelda's head turned and all at once she remembered him. "Link!" she yelled in surprise at seeing her friend. Their eyes met. Desperate sapphire with frightened teal.

"Impa!" Zelda cried. "Stop the horse! Stop the horse!"

Impa seemed to ignore her.

Zelda seemed to panic. She started to wiggle about in her maiden's arms. "Stop the horse! _Stop the horse!_"

Frantic, now, she reached out with her hand to get to Link. But the boy couldn't wasn't fast enough. He could not run equal to the mare.

"Stop the horse!" Zelda was almost bawling, now. She couldn't leave Link behind! She just couldn't!

"I can't…or else we shall be killed…" there was no mistaking the tremor in Impa's voice as she said that. It was evident that she, too, did not want to leave the brave little forest boy behind. But for the sake of Hyrule…she must.

Zelda seemed to realize this, too. She closed her teal eyes, then grabbing for object in her dress pouch. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she threw the object towards Link.

She opened her weeping eyes in time to see her friend finally double over with exhaustion. Their eyes met again, and Zelda could only whisper, "…I'm so sorry, Link…"

And then, she was gone.

Link got to his knees, and then his feet weakly, panting heavily with each breath. He had seen Zelda throw something, and wasn't sure what. He slowly walked forward, and saw the object on the ground.

It was the Ocarina of Time.

The boy leaned down to pick it up, and then looked out towards the horizon.

Zelda was gone. She was safe. But Hyrule was yet to be saved.

He heard a sharp sound behind him, and whirled to see Ganondorf, on his midnight horse, standing proud and mighty. Their eyes met as well.

"Give me that thing you just picked up, boy," Ganondorf ordered.

A feeling of rage built up in Link's heart as instead of answering, he whipped out his sword and jumped at Ganondorf. His attack merely bounced off of the other's heavily covered arm. Taking it in stride, he bounced back towards Ganondorf, arms above his head for another swing…but at that moment, Ganondorf pulled out his own sword, hitting the child in the stomach with its hilt.

With a short cry of pain Link fell back to the ground on his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he climbed to his knees, facing the soon-to-be-world-ruler.

"You've got some serious guts to be opposing _me_…" Ganondorf spoke smoothly. His dark brown eyes scrutinized the younger, as if seeing him for the first time. "You're that kid that was at the castle…" he murmured. "What are you…a Kokiri? No, no…you're…something different…who are you?"

Link grit his teeth. Shooting back up off the ground, sword in hand, he cried, "I am _too_ a Kokiri! A child raised by the Great Deku Tree—I'm Link!"

To emphasis this statement, he swung at Ganondorf once more…

…at least, that's what he intended to. But he never got the chance. The Gerudo had raised his hand calmly, aiming it at Link. And then, a sudden wave of darkness blasted outward, striking the young child with intense force.

Link cried out in pain as he was flung back to the ground. Then, he could only lay there on his back, eyes closed, and panting heavily. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ganondorf lean down and pick up something…

…an ocarina!

No…not just any ocarina…

_Saria's ocarina!_ Link thought with horror.

Then, the Gerudo was off, galloping on his horse proudly. Link scrambled up to his hands and knees, still panting. No…

He kneeled there for a few minutes, just broken. Completely broken. He didn't even noticed it had started to rain, and that he was now soaked. He could only think about how everything in his life had suddenly been snatched away.

The Great Deku Tree…Zelda…Saria…Hyrule…the Kokiri…everything was going to be lost. He had fought—he really did. But what did it matter in the end? Ganondorf was going to win!

Link's hand subconsciously gripped the grass hard with his hand. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he threw his head towards the sky, letting out a loud, and mournful cry as if he wanted the world to hear and feel his pain.

"I can't do it, Great Deku Tree!" he yelled. "I just can't! I'm no match for him in this small body! What should I do?!"

Link's head hung, his shoulders tense. He didn't even notice Navi flutter close to him faithfully, as if trying to encourage him.

"Even though…we fought so hard…" he tried to choke back his sobs, but it was too difficult. "…for the Spiritual Stones…"

Link's eyes opened a crack. "Zelda…"

Then, by some miracle, he remembered the other ocarina. Hurriedly, he grabbed out of his tunic pocket and held it in front of him. Sure enough, he still had the Ocarina of Time! Perhaps there _was_ hope!

The smile that was on his face was quickly replaced with a solemn look as his eyes gazed towards the horizon.

He knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it no matter what.

But little did he know it would be seven years until he was truly ready to fight and take up his destiny as the Hero of Time.


End file.
